Mommy and Me vers II
by BabySteph
Summary: Kisah sederhana dari Kim Jaejung dan anak perempuannya yang bernama Jung Jullie


**Title : Mommy and Me vers II **

**Pairing : Kim Jaejung dan Jung Jullie**

* * *

Ketika aku berusia lima belas, aku memiliki kebiasaan menulis sesuatu di halaman terakhir buku pelajaranku. Suatu hari, aku menulis dengan huruf capital: INGIN MENJADI WRITER TRAVEL DAN AYAH DARI ANAK PEREMPUAN. Suatu kali lagi, aku akan menulis: KUPIKIR MENJADI AYAH ANAK LAKI-LAKI AKAN LEBIH MUDAH. Pada saat itu, aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu konyol. Masa remaja adalah masa di mana kau melakukan semua yang kau inginkan tanpa berpikir itu benar atau salah.

Sebelas tahun kemudian, aku hamil, lalu lahir lah bayi perempuan yang suka ngeces, agresif, dan tidak bahagia. Jung Jullie adalah nama pemberian dari Yunho, tapi aku memanggilnya Jude. Agak aneh sebenernya, tapi aku senang cuman aku yang memanggil dia begitu.

Pada saat Jude lahir, aku masih setengah berharap memiliki anak laki-laki. Namun, pada suatu malam ketika bayiku menangis karena menderita demam, aku menangis tiada henti karena khawatir. Yunho dan aku membawa Jude ke rumah sakit. Lalu, ketika dokter menyerahkan Jude yang sedang tertidur pulas, aku menatapnya lama-lama dan menangis lagi. Pada saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak memiliki anak laki-laki. Bahwa aku tahu aku akan mencintai bayi perempuanku melebihi apapun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sewaktu melihat Jude turun dari tangga dengan jins belel, sweiter hitam garis-garis, sepatu oxford pemberian Yunho, dan tas selempangan.

Putriku memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam seperti milik Yunho. Dia berbeda dari anak gadis pada umumnya. Jude agak tomboy dan ia sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri saat berusia delapan. Jude lebih senang memakai celana daripada rok atau gaun-gaun manis seperti yang digunakan gadis seusianya.

"Mau pergi ke rumah Min Ah."

"Ngapain? Ini baru jam lima. Kau tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan makan di luar saja dengan Min Ah."

Aku teringat celana _borju_-ku dan bertanya-tanya mengapa pada waktu SMA aku tidak berani berdanda seperti Jude. Dia selalu tampil apa adanya, berbeda denganku yang sering panik kalau sudah menyentuh pakaian.

Jude memerhatikan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin besar dekat pintu kamar mandi. Puteriku tidak pernah memakai make-up. Ia suka tampilan yang apa adanya. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda sembarang dan menurutku ia kelihatan sangat cantik. Kecantikannya sangat natural.

"Kau kelihatan oke kok." Kataku pada Jude yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Thanks Mom."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke?"

"Oke."

Jude mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu melambaikan tangan. Aku menatap rumah luas yang terasa benar-benar kosong dan menghela napas. Jadi aku sendirian lagi nih?

* * *

Pada saat Jude masih kecil, kami sangat bersahabat. Ketika ia umur lima, aku sering mengajaknya ke Hotteu Gross. Jantungku berdebar senang ketika melihat Jude masuk ke dalam mobik sementara kaki pendeknya menggantung di kursi. Kami akan membeli pakaian anak perempuan yang _chic_ dan biasanya Jude akan mencoba berbagai jenis pelembab bibir. Jude akan memaksaku mencoba beberapa jenis _lipstick_ dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauannya.

Kami akan mampir ke McDonal's dan membeli burger dan kentang goreng untuk Yunho. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jude akan duduk di sampingku sambil memegang erat sabuk pengamannya. Ia membuka jendela mobil lebar-lebar, menjulurkan tangannya ke luar, lalu menanyikan Where Is The Love-nya Black Eyed Peas keras-keras.

Sampai sekarang pun jantungku masih berdebar ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaku. Aku ingin Jude tahu bahwa aku masih berada di pihaknya meskipun ia mulai tidak tahan melihatku.

Aku melihat sebagian diriku di diri Changmin, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sebagian diriku di dalam diri Jude. Aku melihat Yunho di dalam diri Jude melalui cara bicaranya yang tegas dan kepribadiannya yang seperti pemimpin. Selama ini Jude yang selalu menjaga Changmin di sekolah dan ia selalu mengajari adiknya melakukan ini itu ketika aku tidak ada.

Ketika pertemuan orang tua, guru sastra Korea Jude menyerahkan sebuah esai padaku. Ketika aku membacanya, aku agak terkejut karena Jude menulis esai tentang aku. Dia bilang aku adalah ayah-ibu terbaik yang ia punya. Dia menuliskan apa saja yang kami lakukan semasa ia kecil dan senang karena aku memahaminya.

Malam harinya, aku masuk ke dalam kamar putriku. Aku mengamatinya yang sedang tidur dan tahu-tahu aku sudah menangis. Ada saat dimana aku takut melihatnya. Bahwa apa yang Jude tulis di esainya bisa saja salah, bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia. Aku merasa ada tembok besar antara aku dan putriku. Dan aku menangis karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghancurkan tembok itu.

Tapi kemudian Jude tumbuh begitu cepat, rasanya seperti mendapat gigitan nyamuk di tengah malam. Jude masih enam belas dan aku selalu ingin menyamakan kecepatannya. Tapi putriku begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu ia sudah mempunyai dunianya sendiri dimana aku tidak mungkin berada di dalamnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku senang kami masih mempertahankan jadwal menonton film berdua setiap hari senin. Biasanya pada senin malam kami akan duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu. Jude sangat menyukai film action, tapi dia tidak keberatan menonton _LOL_ bersamaku.

"Mom, kau menonton film ini bukan untuk menyindirku kan?"

Aku langsung gelagapan. "Apa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak kok."

Mata Jude memicing curiga sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau memilih If Only atau yang lain-lain."

"Fi-filmnya baru saja di mulai. Kau masih mau nonton, kan?"

Jude menghela napas. "Iya deh."

Film berakhir satu setengah jam kemudian dan malam ini aku tidak menangis. Jude kelihatan senang tidak perlu menghiburku yang cengeng. Dia langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa mencium pipiku.

Sekali waktu, pada zaman dahulu kala, aku dan Jude sering berbaring bersama sebelum tidur dan saling memberikan laporan layaknya status Facebook.

_Jude mengalami hari yang buruk. Mama berpikir esok akan lebih baik. _

Harus kuakui, aku merindukan itu.

* * *

Seperti remaja pada umumnya, Jude mengalami puber. Kang Jun adalah pacarnya, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa Kang Jun menembaknya setelah kelas Biologi selesai. Jude tampak bahagia, pipinya merona merah, dan dia jadi kelihatan semakin memesona. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kami adalah pengeculian: bahwa aku tidak akan kehilangan dia apapun yang terjadi. Tapi cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi, dan aku tidak percaya akan secepat ini.

Ketika sedang jatuh cinta, Jude menyanyikan Sunday Morning di kamar mandi keras-keras dan dia selalu menatap waspada benda kotak yang selalu tersimpan di celananya. Aku sudah belajar mengabaikan tatapannya yang kosong dan caranya memutar bola mata. Berusaha untuk tidak menguping pembicaraannya di Skype, tidak mengecheck kotak e-mail di ponselnya, langsung menyibukkan diri ketika Kakaotalk dan LINE-nya berbunyi, dan tidak menarik lengannya sewaktu Kang Jun datang ke rumah untuk mengajaknya kencan.

Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai Kang Jun. Dia anak yang baik, tampan, dan sangat sopan. Tapi agak menyebalkan karena Jude menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Jude putriku, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti pacar sekaligus sahabatnya.

Ketika hari ulang tahunku tiba, aku ketakutan Jude tidak akan tinggal di rumah. Changmin sedang pergi, Jude adalah harapanku satu-satunya. Aku benar-benar kecewa ketika ia belum juga berada di rumah pada saat makan malam. Aku memberitahu diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak boleh kecewa karena hari ulang tahunku bertepatan dengan hari lesnya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti mengecheck jam dinding.

Tepat saat jam sebelas, dia datang padaku masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Jude menyerahkan sekotak muffin padaku lalu memelukku erat-erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mommy,"

Jude tidak suka ketika aku menyuruhnya memanggilku Mommy, dia memanggilku begitu hanya sekali sewaktu aku jatuh sakit. Aku sudah tidak mendapat pelukan lagi sejak dia umur dua belas. Aku hanya mendapat pelukan dari Changmin. Dadaku berbedar, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali kami sedekat ini.

Jude menjadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan aku sedang belajar melepaskannya. Pada akhirnya anak perempuanku satu-satunya memang akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

"Mom, jangan nangis sekarang, oke? Changmin sedang pergi tour ke Macau jadi ia tidak bisa menenangkanmu."

Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Jude.

Pada suatu masa ketika Jude masih terpusat padaku, kami berbagi rahasia. Tapi aku belum pernah bilang padanya kalau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi ibu seorang anak perempuan, bahwa rasanya begitu berbeda menjadi ibu dari anak perempuan. Aku takut tidak bisa memahaminya, takut tidak berbuat benar untuknya, dan takut jika hubungan kami akan berakhir seperti negara Amerika dan Uni Soviet pada perang dunia II.

Jude memelukku lebih erat, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. "Kau mau aku bantu menghabiskan muffin cokelat ini?"

"Na-nanti Kang Jun marah kalau tahu kau makan cokelat malam-malam begini. Dia kan maniak kesehatan."

"Kang Jun tidak akan tahu. Lagipula, ini hari spesialmu, Mom."

Aku semakin menangis. "Iya, memang. Terima kasih sudah membuatnya spesial untukku."

"Mau karaokean saja sampai suara kita serak?"

Ketika Jude masih berusia tujuh, aku sering karaoke dengannya di rumah. Saat masih kecil, Jude sangat ekspresif. Dia akan melompat-lompat di sofa, berguling-guling di atas ranjang, berteriak keras-keras, dan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika mainannya rusak. Lalu aku akan mengajaknya bernanyi. Aku menyanyikan lagu apapun yang diinginkan Jude. Kami akan bernyanyi keras-keras sampai suara kami serak.

"Kau yakin mau karaokean? Ini hampir tengah malam."

Jude nyengir. "Kenapa tidak? Papa sedang tidak di rumah."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bernyanyi bersama Jude. Kami menanyikan Candy-nya H.O.T dan tertawa keras-keras saat suara kami tidak sanggup mencapai nada tinggi. Ketika lagu Candy berakhir, aku sudah tidak sanggup bernyanyi. Jude menyanyikan Its Fortunate untukku sementara aku sudah menangis lagi di pelukannya.

Jude tertawa lalu mencium pipiku. "Aku sayang padamu, Mom."

Aku terisak keras-keras. "Iya, aku tahu kok."

* * *

Kehidupan keluarga kami pernah mengalami masa sulit.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu perusahaan Yunho sempat mengalami kebangkrutan. Ada beberapa property kami yang disita oleh bank. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika anak-anak melihat wajah khawatir kami. Yunho bilang pada mereka bahwa kami sedang mengalami masa-masa berat, dan ia berjanji akan mengatasi semuanya. Jude cuman mengangguk lalu ia menyeret Changmin ke kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Yunho sangat terpukul dan aku harus menghiburnya.

Pagi itu Junsu mengajakku ke Myeong Dong untuk menghilangkan stress. Dia bilang aku harus menghirup udara segar dan akan mentraktirku odeng.

"Jalanan di sini ramai sekali. Astaga, di mana aku harus parkir?"

"Sumpek dan pengap, lebih tepatnya."

Junsu menyenggol lenganku. "Jangan begitu. Aku kan hanya berusaha mengiburmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu stress."

Saat itu jam makan siang, dan lalu lintas masih sibuk. Ketika kami menepi di perempatan _game center_, aku melihat dua anak berdiri di pinggir lampu lalu lintas, membawa sepotong kardus bertulisan.

"Kasihan sekali," kataku sambil berusaha membaca tulisan di kardus itu, tapi kami terlalu jauh. "Junsu, bisakah kau membaca tulisan itu?"

Mata Junsu menyipit. "Aku harap kau mau memeriksakan matamu. Aku bosan menjadi penerjemahmu. _Ayah mengalami kebangkrutan. Tolong. Bersedia menyanyi dan menari gratis. Menerima request_. Ya ampun, Jaejung, tolong jangan panic."

Kami semakin dekat dan kedua anak itu bermetamorfosa menjadi Jude dan Changmin.

Napasku terkesiap lalu kubuka jendela mobil Junsu. Jude menyanyikan In My Life-nya Beatles dengan hikmad. Pengemudi Toyota, tiga mobil di depan kami, mengulurkan lembaran seribu won.

"Suaramu bagus, Nak." Kata laki-laki itu. "Ikut prihatin tentang ayahmu."

Karena kebingungan, aku justru mendengarkan suara Jude secara serius. Suaranya bak malaikat sampai-sampai membuatku ingin menangis. Mendengar ia bernyanyi, baru lah aku menyadari bahwa ada sebagian diriku di dalam diri Jude. Ia tidak mewarisi suara itu dari Yunho, Jude mewarisinya dari aku.

Kulongokkan kepala ke luar jendela mobil. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka balas menatapku, terguncang berat.

"Mom, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku menggeram. "Jude, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kami hanya ingin membantu kalian." Kata Changmin.

"Changmin, diam. Ini sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Aku dan papa kalian yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Mom, angka pengangguran semakin tinggi. Tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan lagi. Kau harus bisa menciptakan lapangan kerja sendiri. Lihat, kami sudah mengumpulkan sepuluh ribu won!" seru Jude girang.

"Dia benar," celetuk Junsu.

Aku langsung melotot padanya. "Junsu, tutup mulutmu."

Lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau dan udara seketika dipenuhi bunyi klakson penuh kemarahan. Kuulurkan tangan keluar dari jendela dan melambai menyuruh mobil-mobil itu berjalan.

"Sepuluh ribu won dari siapa? Apa kalian akan menyumbang uang itu ke panti asuhan? Kalian membuatku kehilangan akal!" aku berteriak panic.

Dan ketakutan—bisa saja ada orang sinting yang membujuk mereka naik ke mobilnya. Meskipun Changmin dan Jude sama-sama dewasa sebelum saatnya, mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang kehidupannya aman dan naïf. Ceramah tentang orang asing dan pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang tua harus diperbarui kembali.

"Kalian hebat," Junsu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa melakukan ini."

"Masuk ke dalam mobil." Perintahku. "SEKARANG JUGA!"

Jude dan Changmin masuk ke kursi belakang.

"Yunho akan membunuhku kalau sampai ia tahu kedua anaknya meminta-minta di jalan." cerocosku, tercekik air mataku sendiri.

"Mereka tidak berbau anak jalanan kok."

Jude dan Changmin sama sekali tidak peduli denganku.

"Asyik juga tadi ya." Jude dan Changmin nyengir lebar. Jude melayangkan tinjunya ke Changmin dan puteraku membalas kepalan tinjunya.

Aku tahu, suatu hari nanti aku akan kehilangan Changmin dan merelakannya bergabung dengan Jude, ketika mereka mulai berbagi kepercayaan dan saling menyimpan rahasia. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita pulang saja?" bisikku lemas.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, mom," Changmin menjulurkan kepalanya ke kursi depan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kantung mata itu." Jude menimpali.

"Tenang anak-anak, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Aku tidak mau mengatakan apapun karena aku akan berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

Malam harinya, Jude merangkak di ranjangku.

"Maafkan kami, mom," Jude merangkulku. "Kau pasti sedih melihat anakmu meminta-minta di jalanan."

"Bukankah kau sudah terlalu besar untuk bergelayut manja padaku?" kataku sambil mendorongnya menjauh, ingin menghukumnya sedikit.

"Tidak terlalu besar kok." Jude merangkak medekatiku lagi.

"Tinggimu berapa?"

"Setarus lima puluh."

"Beratmu berapa?"

"Empat puluh."

Aku mendesah. "Oke deh. Kau masih boleh bergelayut manja di pelukanku sampai tiga senti dan tiga kilo lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena sesudah itu tidak pantas lagi."

Jude terdiam sebentar. "Oh," ujarnya pelan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk lenganku, tepat seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika masih balita.

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat ketika kau masih terpusat padaku," aku berkata dengan nada yang kuusahakan tenang. "Tapi saatnya akan tiba."

"Kita masih bisa nonton film bersama di sofa?"

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan yang berikutnya. _Twilight_. Kalau kau suka vampire tampan yang jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Napas Jude menerpa leherku. Dia memelukku erat sekali. "Kedengarannya oke."

Kami berbaring tanpa suara selama beberapa saat, tepat seperti zaman dahulu kala. Sesuatu sudah hampir berakhir, aku terus memikirkan itu. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas dada, seolah aku dapat mencegah isinya membludak keluar.

* * *

**1 Desember 2014 **

**Diary dari mom untuk Jullie**

_Jung Jullie, _

_Aku menulis ini sambil berbaring di ranjangmu. Tahun baru kali ini kau harus tinggal di sekolah karena kelas tambahan. Ujian akhir semakin dekat, dan aku tidak mau kau terlalu memaksa diri mendaftar di SNU. _

_Malam ini aku membuka kardus di bawah ranjangku dan menemukan foto bayimu yang sedang ngeces. Itu membuatku memikirkan masa lalu. Jadi aku menulis hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti aku sudah pikun, aku bisa membaca ulang ini dan mengingat semuanya lagi. _

_Suatu hari saat kau berusia lima, kau berada di dalam kamar sepanjang hari hingga membuatku khawatir. Lalu, ketika makan malam, kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik dengan mahkota dan memakai Air Jordan klasik milikku sewaktu masih SMA. Itu sangat tidak cocok dengan gaun yang kau pakai, terlihat sangat kebesaran di kaki kecilmu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur tersihir dengan kecantikanmu. Kau adalah anak perempuan tercantik di duniaku. _

_Itu lah sebabnya sesekali aku dan Yunho akan menyebutmu "Putri Diana" kami, tapi lain kali kami akan memanggilmu "Princess Rock Star" kami. _

_Role modelmu adalah Yunho. Tapi soal fashion kau memilih Audrey Hepburn. _

_Kau selalu bilang Audrey memiliki kecantikan klasik yang abadi. _

_Aku tahu kau ingin aku dan Yunho menyebutmu "Pengantin paling cantik di dunia ini" pada saat kau menikah nanti. _

_Kau sudah tidak memakai rok lagi ketika berumur tujuh. Dan terkadang itu membuatku khawatir. _

_Ketika berusia enam tahun, kau menyanyikan The Lion Sleep Tonight keras-keras dan berhasil membuat pengunjung Seoul Central Park mengerumunimu karena kagum dengan suara emasmu. _

_Jude, Putri Diana kami, Princess Rock Star kami, aku sangat sayang padamu. Selalu ingat aku, oke? _

_Kim Jaejung._

* * *

Tahun baru selanjutnya Jude sudah tidak berada di rumah ini lagi. Dia pergi ke Vancouver untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Aku sengaja melewatkan pesta kembang api karena terlalu menyakitkan melihat percikapan apinya yang indah sementara putriku tidak berada di sini. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton film sendirian. Lalu Kang Jun datang, dan kami berempat duduk bersama di sofa sambil menonton The Hobbit.

Tengah malam, aku masuk ke kamar dan duduk di depan komputerku sementara Yunho,Changmin dan Kang Jun pergi ke luar untuk menikmati tahun baru.

Aku membuka kotak e-mail lalu menulis sesuatu untuk Jude.

**To : Jungjullie jungjullie **

**From : memommy memommyjae **

**Subjeck : Musim Semi-ku **

**Date : 1 Januari 2015**

Jude, ini adalah tahun baru pertamaku tanpamu. Aku sudah 42 sekarang dan berharap ketika kau pulang nanti rambutku belum menunjukkan warna aslinya. Kalaupun iya, aku tetap mamamu yang paling kau cintai, iya kan?

Jude, agak sulit mengatakan ini secara langsung. Jadi aku hanya akan menulisnya saja.

Aku mencintaimu, kemudian aku menjadi sangat ketakutan, lalu aku mencintaimu lebih daripada yang kubayangkan dapat dirasakan satu manusia ke manusia lain. Sering kali aku berharap lebih serupa dirimu. Menurutku, kita tidak terlalu berbeda, meskipun aku yakin saat ini kita merasa sebaliknya.

Di hari terakhirmu di rumah, aku mendengarmu menyanyikan Love On Top-nya Beyonce. Saat seusiamu, saat aku sedang jatuh cinta, aku juga menyanyikan lagu Silly Love Song-nya Paul McCartney.

Kau harus tahu bahwa aku menemukan sebagian diriku di dalam dirimu ketika mendengarmu bernyanyi. Aku ingin kau bahwa aku senang mengetahui hal ini, setidaknya itu membuatku merasa aku mendapatkan tempat di duniamu.

Kang Jun anak yang baik. Dia datang kemari malam ini. Sekarang ketiga lelaki itu sedang pergi, aku sendirian di rumah. Malam ini mungkin aku akan tidur di kamarmu, dan malam-malam selanjutnya aku akan tidur di situ juga, kau tidak keberatakan kan?

Jude, satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu. Aku mengalami banyak musim di dalam hidupku. Terkadang panas, terkadang hangat, terkadang dingin, dan terkadang sejuk. Tapi, semenjak aku memilikimu, aku tahu duniaku akan selalu sejuk. Kau musim semi-ku, Jude. Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi putriku.

Cepat lah pulang. Aku sudah merindukanmu. Kau selamanya adalah anak gadis-ku, benar kan?

_Mamamu yang mencintaimu._

* * *

**TAMAT**

Eh, hallo.

Malam ini aku membaca ulang Mommy and Me dan terpikir seorang anak perempuan. Jadi lah aku membuat cerita ini.

Aku membaca semua komentar kalian di PDL, terima kasih. Versi PDF akan datang beberapa bulan yang akan datang, terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Ini pendek, semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih banyak~^^

**XOXO, Rara. **


End file.
